wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue builds/Level 60
Level 60 These are pre-expansion builds designed for level 60. You may want to use them if you are trying to level from 60-70, or if you do not have the expansion. Dagger builds Combat Dagger - 15/31/5 Most experienced rogues agree this was the #1 raid dps build at 60. White damage boosted by Slice and Dice provides exceptional sustained damage. If you want to be #1 on the damage meter, this is the build for you. And as a bonus, the changes in the Subtlety and Combat trees also make it possible to take some pvp-specific talents. The key talents in this build are Improved Slice and Dice, Improved Backstab, Opportunity, Dual Wield, Relentless Strikes, and Dagger Specialization. Seal Fate Dagger - 31/13/7 Seal Fate Dagger was the benchmark for crossing pvp/pve viability. In PvP, it relied on big backstabs for burst damage, good combo point generation for stunlocks, and Cold Blood-Eviscerate to finish off the opponent. While it lagged behind Combat Dagger for raid dps, Seal Fate Dagger was still decent in raids. The combo point generation allows for 100% Slice and Dice coverage along with the occasional 5 pt eviscerate. Cold Blood / Preparation Dagger - 21/3/27 Cold Blood, Preparation and daggers make for a very nice pvp combination. This build focuses on burst damage with solid cooldown management. Rogues focusing on pvp should give this build a look. The key talents in this build are Cold Blood, Improved Backstab, Improved Gouge, Opportunity, and Preparation. Malice and Relentless Strikes are also important. Note that with 2.0.3 Imp. BS and Imp. S&D were switched, which gave this build 5 free talent points. Premeditation Dagger - 17/3/31 Some rogues really like premeditation. It allows a quick 5-pt finisher before the initial cheap shot wears off. The number one stunlocking dagger build at 60. Note that with 2.0.3 Imp. BS and Imp. S&D were switched, which gave this build 5 free talent points. Mutilate - 41/5/5 Great all-around build that uses the new (2.0.1) mutilate talent to rival seal fate daggers. If you're in pvp, use crippling poison on main hand so you can gouge, if you're soloing pve use deadly poisons on both daggers and things usually die too fast for gouge. PVE - Cheapshot, Mutilate, wait for energy near 80-90 and Kidneyshot, Mutilate, Mutilate, Eviscerate. Things usually die by now. If not, SS and evis as needed. Key talents are Cold Blood, Mutilate, Leathality, Opportunity, Remoreseless, Vigor, Seal Fate, and Apply Poisons. Sword builds Combat Swords - 17/34/0 Another old stand-by, this is the highest dps raid build for swords. It won't match Combat Daggers for sustained damage, but it's a bit more adaptable for various types of fights. It's also quite good for grinding. Key talents: Imp SnD, Imp SS, Precision, Dual Wield, Blade Flurry, Adrenaline Rush. Malice and Lethality are also important. Seal Fate Combat - 30/21/0 Yet another build that's been around for a while, SF Combat has never enjoyed the popularity of the other "cookie-cutter" specs. The combo point generation is uneven but very fast). This build most excels at group pvp where it can use its combo points to hold targets in place while the high white damage beats them down. The white damage and poison talents also make it a half-decent build for raiding. Key talents: Seal Fate, Dual Wield, Blade Flurry. Imp SnD is included for raiding. Hemorrhage - 24/3/24 Somewhat updated in 1.12, hemo remains a pvp stunlock build. Hemorrhage itself is the rogue's best CP/energy attack. Initiative and Dirty Deeds also contribute to the overall efficiency of the build, while Cold Blood and Imp Kidney Shot boost the somewhat limited burst damage. Hemorrhage was not normalized in the 1.8 patch, thus some rogues claim Hemo is a good raid build. Unfortunately it isn't, unless you happen to be swinging the very best weapons (Rank 14/AQR/Naxx) and have exceptionally high AP. Even then it's debatable whether Hemo actually outperforms Combat Swords (let alone Combat Daggers). ( hemo requires less ep per second therefore you can determine that it boosts dps substantially when it counts. especially after 1.9.2. if you do your homework hemo can destroy it just has a high skill cap. Key talents: Cold Blood, Imp Gouge, Prep, Initiative, Dirty Deeds, Hemo. Hemorrhage Premeditation - 17/3/31 As mentioned above, hemorrhage is the most CP efficient ability in the rogue arsenal. Coupled with Premed, it allows some exceptional opening combinations. The fast cp's make it possible to pop a 5-pt eviscerate before the initial CS wears off. See Sack's Guide to Premeditation for more info on this build. Category:Rogues